


Dire

by 1000trillionpercent (orphan_account)



Category: Cr1tikal - Fandom, Youtubers
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuckolding, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/1000trillionpercent
Summary: “‘Thought you only cared if I already fucked someone.” Charlie grunts, slur present in his words. It’s… somewhat true, in all honesty.





	

 

  
“What was her name?” Andrew asks  quietly , fingers tugging at Charlie’s belt.   


Charlie sighs, pulls his shirt up over his head. “She shafted me before her pants even got off, does it matter?”

  
“I like to know,” Andrew muses  innocently , freeing the belt of the loops  carefully , one at a time.   


“‘Thought you only cared if I already fucked someone.” Charlie grunts, slur present in his words. It’s… somewhat true, in all honesty.

Andrew gives a puff of laughter, works open the button and zipper of Charlie’s jeans. He tugs the waistband of Charlie’s boxers, leads him back to Charlie’s bedroom, and nudges the shorter man on the bed. Charlie lays back and pulls his phone out of his pocket before he’s letting Andrew take off his pants.

  
There’s the idle ticking of Charlie typing away on his phone, and Andrew suppresses the itching curiosity he has to ask whom his boyfriend is talking to . Instead, he takes Charlie’s cock in his hand and trails kisses along the younger male’s stomach.  Charlie lets out a soft, appreciative sigh, hips  slowly rolling up into the motions as his focus stays glued to his phone .   


  
Charlie stays silent as Andrew takes the younger male’s length into his mouth. Andrew goes to work, tongue working the underside of Charlie’s cock as he bobs at a  leisurely pace.  Charlie’s breathing grows heavier, hips twitch up into the heat of Andrew’s mouth a little more  frequently , and the clicks of his typing stagger in pace .  Andrew feels proud to gather that much of a reaction, feels pride in seething Charlie’s bottom lip trapped between his teeth as he tries to focus on his messages .   


Andrew pulls off for a second, hand continuing to pump Charlie. “So?”

Charlie lets out a sigh, “Few matches on tinder, nothing too exciting. G thinks he might know a party that’s going on around the block on a few hours.”

  
Andrew hums  thoughtfully , presses kisses to Charlie’s shaft. “Anyone I know there?”   


“I don’t think so.” Charlie muses before nudging Andrew’s head with a thigh. “Hands off for a second.”

  
Andrew complies, sitting up on his knees for a moment while Charlie plays with his camera, ushering Andrew back in with a swift hand gesture .  The mental question of who’s getting that photo passes in Andrew's mind for a fleeting second before he’s leaning back over, taking Charlie back into his mouth .   


  
Charlie’s stamina  is wrecked , the product of who knows how many girls hands on him, mouths pressed to him. The thought brings heat to Andrew’s face. Charlie lets out a groan, and Andrew wishes that could be the only thing he hears for the rest of his life.  He falls apart  delicately ,  gracefully , with one hand tangled in Andrew’s hair and his hips bucking into the warmth of the older male’s mouth .   


  
He takes a while to calm, watches as Andrew pulls off of him and wipes his mouth on the back of his hand. Charlie pulls him in, presses a kiss to his lips and hums  contently .   


  
“If I get someone I’ll go back to her place, you need rest,” Charlie says  softly , fingers combing through Andrew’s hair. “I’ll tell you all about it tomorrow morning too.”   


  
Andrew nods and steals another kiss from Charlie before he’s rolling off onto their shared bed and letting Charlie get dressed .   


“Tell G I said hello,” Andrew murmurs, pulling a blanket over himself.

Charlie hums in acknowledgment and closes the bedroom door behind himself on his way out.

Excitement fills in Andrew when he gets a text from Charlie a few hours later saying he won’t be coming home tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to andrew himself for reading this lmao


End file.
